There are a number of needle protection devices disclosed in the prior art. Among them are a number of patents assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. Without limitations, some of those patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,842; 5,139,489; 5,154,285; 5,232,454; 5,277,311; 5,993,426; 6,328,713; 6,334,857; U.S. Pat. No. RE37,110 and U.S. Pat. No. RE37,252. Some other patents that describe needle protection devices, or parts thereof, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,259; 5,037,401; 5,171,303; 5,188,611; 5,490,841; 5,509,907; 5,584,816; 5,599,313; 5,599,318; 5,632,732; 5,643,219; 5,662,617; 5,665,075; 5,669,889; 5,681,295; 5,697,908; 5,733,265; 5,868,716; 5,891,103; 5,913,846; 5,919,165 and 6,440,104.
The needle protection assembly of the instant invention is made up of parts that are radically different from the prior art, as exemplified by the above-noted patents.